


Winter Getaway

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day 8: Tree/nature : HummelholidaysJust a sweet start of a vacation.
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700818
Kudos: 17





	Winter Getaway

Adam and Kurt’s first few New York Christmases together were typical of the city. They were full of hustle and bustle, parties and gatherings, galas and shows. Kurt’s work for Vogue required his presence at things and Adam and Kurt went to as many events that dealt with theater as they got invites to in order to network better.

Something paid off, at some point. Seven years later and both were solidly employed actors. Neither had landed a starring role yet, but both had consistently had speaking roles and even singing parts for the last year and half. Both had made their marks in other manners as well. Kurt was sought after because of his ability to handle costume emergencies and Adam was sought after for his ability to deal with script issues, which was often called upon in shows that were just starting up. His professor from NYADA had once bragged about Adam’s second sense to know where and when to tighten scripts and how the flow of a show would actually play out and someone once called and Adam had shown that person the same near second sense and word spread. Every time a producer called or writer called for Adam’s help Kurt beamed with pride and was grateful he and Adam had both stuck it out at NYADA when quitting seemed easier. Kurt still worked part time for Vogue. He wrote articles about artists who affected clothing trends and the theater scene and whatever else he decided and was published at least every other issue. At Vogue he was also known for his organizational abilities and helped during the most stressed filled times simply organizing whatever people pointed him at.

The essence of life was, though, that they were busy for the most part. So when December rolled around that eighth year together, and both of their show’s runs had closed and neither started rehearsal until January, Adam made some calls and they sent donations where they might have attended events. He told to Kurt pack for winter and that they were off for two weeks.

Kurt packed and hoped he packed correctly, because Adam said nothing more about where they were going.

A rented car and Adam were waiting for Kurt and they headed out, driving north. The city gave away to more rural areas and to another state before they reached their destination.

Kurt looked at the cabin…or lodge…or whatever it was. The place was lit up, a fire could be seen in the fireplace, and it looked very cozy in the surrounding white of winter filled nature.

“There is a main lodge back through the woods about a mile…so a hike-able distance. The lodge has ice-skating and does sleigh rides. There are snow-shoes and cross country skies in the cabin. This cabin has a piano and I packed our work ‘equipment’ as well. I brought us here to relax but I know sometimes relaxing equals designing and writing.”

At first Kurt worried, because although he packed for warm, they didn’t even have the type of clothing that kept you toes and body warm in the kind of winter wonderland they were parked in. Adam had a fix for that as well.

“Let’s go put our suitcases in and call it a night. Tomorrow the winter outfitters store will be open and the lodge suggested thinking on what activities we want to do for a night before purchasing.”

When they got into the cabin they found that the lodge even had soup in a small crock-pot waiting for them. They cuddled in front of the fire and talked and snuggled while they ate and then explored their little cabin. The bedroom was up above the main floor and had a television and movie player, the kitchen was beautiful and bathroom was to die for. There was even an enclosed porch/sunroom that held a hot tub. There were candles placed all around the house and the bath products left about were all from the lodge’s spa services.

There was a note from the main lodge that explained how the staff worked; when the maid staff would be by, how to order meals and when the wait staff would be by to collect the dishes, how the staff would inform them of impromptu lodge activities, how to sign up for scheduled activities, what the scheduled activities were.

Kurt’s initial dubious thoughts were quickly being replaced with a slowly simmering hopefulness that this would be wonderful. He rewarded Adam quite well that night.


End file.
